Its Gonna Be Love
by FallingDeeperInLove
Summary: R for rape.Running away from your problems is one thing. Running away from love is another. But who you run to is a whole other story.


**Its Gonna Be Love  
****The Strangest Mate**

"Stop." Ginny whispered, turning her head from Harry's lips as they closed in on her face.

"What?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"It's not right." Ginny whispered just as calmly as before.

"It was right a week ago." Harry snapped, trying to kiss her again. Ginny just turned her head further away.

"Stop it Harry!" Ginny said as her voice went more serious and harsh. It wasn't soft and sweet like it had been a few moments before.

"Ginny!" Harry said, jerking her head so he looked at him. He smashed his lips into hers and she struggled to get away.

Harry had filled out since his first few years at Hogwarts. Eating regular meals and Quidditch practice really levelled him out. He was a large boy, not fat, but bold and broad.

Ginny was still a small skinny girl with freckled skin and small bones. She was tiny, no curves what so ever. She had a little upper curve beginning to form, but she was still way behind the blossoming other girls in the fifth year.

Harry was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and already had a reputation for plenty of things. Most of them which Ginny preferred not to think about.

"Harry!" Ginny managed to shout. She gave him a shove away from her, but it was like a feather moving a boulder, useless.

"You've done it now." Harry murmured under his breath. Ginny saw the look in his eyes, it wasn't love or even lust, it was anger; it was pure hatred.

"Harry…" Ginny breathed. "Look-" She started but she was interrupted by Harry's brutal and hard lips smashing into her small and fragile lips. Harry's hands that were holding Ginny down from before began sliding all around her body. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth, Harry pushed his tongue in and it was like a moving gag. A gag that decided the mouth was its' and had to explore every inch of it.

Ginny tried to push him away and scream for help. But they were on the bank of the lake at 2:30 in the morning. Who would be there? Ginny closed her eyes and opened them, hoping it was all some stupid nightmare. Nothing. She gazed out into the lake praying for a monster to come and take Harry.

No sooner had Ginny hoped this, Harry had ripped off her top. Ginny still tried to push him away, but more failed attempts. Then Ginny realised, he was kneeling over top of her and she could kick his weak spot, she did. Ginny lifted her knee as hard and quick as she could and got Harry right between his legs.

Ginny stood up, using the tree she was backing onto as a brace. Harry was doubled over in pain and Ginny sought this as an opportunity to grab her shirt and escape.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you deserved this." Ginny said as she looked for her shirt. Harry was still moaning with pain.

"You… Stupid… Bitch…" He managed to moan.

"Goodbye Harry. I think we're over." Ginny screamed, suddenly losing her temper. Nobody called Ginny Weasley a stupid bitch and lived to tell the tale. Well, most of them did live, but none of them ever had a date with her again.

Ginny broke into a run, heading back to the castle. She couldn't go back to the common room just yet. Hermione might still be up waiting for her. She ran to the Great Hall, the only place she knew could be safe. Harry would never think of looking for her there.

Ginny was breathing heavily by the time she was inside of the Hall. There was a small light coming from the far end of Slytherin table. Somebody was there. Ginny immediately grabbed her shirt and began fiddling around with it like mad.

The Slytherin at the table turned around and looked at Ginny, who was desperately trying to put a t-shirt on.

"Weasley. Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?" Asked the cold icy voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny sobbed. She wiped the growing tears in her eye.

"Did little Potter try and get his way with you?" He asked in a mocking baby tone.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed at him.

"So he did. If only your top is off, it appears as though the boy-who-lived shan't be getting a shag tonight." The Slytherin mocked.

"Malfoy, you're daft as a bush. And a daft prick at that." Ginny snapped as she sobbed lightly.

"Looks like I've pipped Potter at the post. At least I'm not a randy bastard." He smirked. Ginny took a seat on the bench on the farthest end of the hall. Draco could hear her sobs. "I've come here to bloody well read, can you go grizzle somewhere else?"

"Shove it prat." Ginny replied wiping her eyes again.

"No, I don't think I will. You're a slag, a good for nothing slag. That's what your upset about." Draco continued.

"I am not! He took off my top!" Ginny screamed.

"No need to shout." Draco said. Ginny looked up through her foggy eyes and saw he was sitting right across from her.

"How did you get there?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes for about the twentieth time that night.

"I have my Slytherin ways. Now tell me why you're whimpering so I can pretend I care and get back to reading my book." Draco smirked.

"I thought you knew everything." Ginny challenged.

"I admit, that I do not know everything, as I do not know why you are bloody whining about something that Potter did. Its just Potter."

"Well Potter was suppose to be my boyfriend, and just because I wouldn't snog him it doesn't give him the right to bloody rape me damn near." Ginny sobbed furiously. She dropped her head into her hands that were place on the table.

"You can do better." Draco mumbled.

"Like whom? Thomas? No chance. I would not go back out with Dean if my life depended on it. I guess I am a dirty slag." Ginny sobbed just as furiously as before.

"Your not a slag." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was tough for you to say something nice, eh?" Ginny asked, smiling a faint smile.

"Nothing it tough for a Malfoy, Weasel. But as it is almost three in the morning, I shall be calling it a night." Draco said standing up and walking to the door. "Want me to walk you to your common room?"

"That would be great." Ginny said standing up and walking over to where Draco awaited her at the door.

"I escorted a Weasel home, even if she is the only _decent_ looking one. You understand this changes nothing, you are still a Weasel." He sneered.

"Prat." Ginny giggled as she took a deep breath. Ginny had no idea how she was going to handle Harry when she saw him.

They walked on in silence and Ginny entered her common room, the happiest she had been that night. Draco was an okay guy when he wasn't being a daft prat, and she liked him like that.

**Authors Note**: Hi… This is my first fanfic, and I want to know what everyone thinks so far. It would be lovely to get lots of reviews. Even if they all tell me they hate it… Actually that wouldn't be so good. Oh yes, I am forgetting one small thing I know the story must have.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, and this shan't be on every page, JK Rowling owns all of the characters discussed up until this point.


End file.
